When Two Are One
by Fictionalconfessions
Summary: "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." These were words that Klaus Mikaelson had lived by for his entire life, but all he can think about is a certain blonde baby vampire. Will he stick to his guns and turn away from love, or can Caroline convince him that love isn't a weakness? Summary isn't the greatest, just give it a try. Maybe you'll like it. ;3


**This is something I kinda just came up with on a whim. All of a sudden it struck me as I was listening to this song and bam, the words were writing themselves. I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the characters in the story, because if I did, they would be together on the show! I also don't own the song lyrics. The song is "When Two Are One" by Atreyu. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." Those were the words he'd preached to all ears able to hear. He had engrained them into his family for as long as he could remember, though his dear sister never seemed to listen. The girl that loved too easily. The opposite of the man who never loved. He still remembered that night, one of many, where he'd daggered her for being a liability.

He'd never understood his sister. How she could just give away her heart so easily, yearning for love and acceptance. How she could so easily turn her back on her family for a few sweet words and charming smiles. He'd never understood how one's will could dissolve so easily, until he'd laid eyes upon a precious beauty. A woman so exquisite that not a single other in his long existence had even come close to compare.

_Bang!_  
_Explosions in my head that just won't quit_  
_A train has crashed into the wall around my heart_  
_And left the old me dead, obliterated._

He had mocked Rebekah for falling so easily, and yet here he was, crumbling under the heated gaze of a baby vampire. It was hard to find the words to describe her beauty, but he could think of not a single word in any language that could truly fill the task. Her beauty was far beyond words.

Her beauty was matched only by the light that was so distinctly Caroline. She had a light that shined so brightly that it was able to encompass the darkness of his soul. At first it had made him uncomfortable and he'd lashed out. She was awakening feelings within him that he'd long since believed dead. He was Klaus Mikaelson. The big bad hybrid. The only emotion he felt was anger. Everything else was a weakness. She was a weakness.

_Stop!_  
_My breathing in the night when you're not there_  
_The silence ringing through my ears_  
_And all I want to do is hear your voice_  
_But you're not there_

He'd tried so hard to go against the current, go against the swell that was going to swallow him, but it was no use. Each time she turned her fiery temper on him, he'd melted at her feet. She was the only one able to quell his anger and make him do something very uncharacteristic: show mercy. She was everything he'd warned his siblings against, yet he couldn't turn himself away. He tried, but her light was reigning in his darkness, pulling it closer until he knew it was too late.

"Love is a weakness," he said to the sketchpad in front of him where he found himself attempting to capture her beauty on paper, though he knew it was impossible. He'd tried enough times to know, that even an artist as talented as he could never capture her light. "The greatest weakness of them all."

And now, he was just like his sister. His every waking moment was spent thinking about the girl who radiated light like the sun itself. The girl who had a temper as fiery as his own, able to match him toe for toe. He loved her, and there was no going back. He was ashamed at himself for loving her. And how he wished he didn't.

She would never love him. As much as he loved to entertain the thought that she would come to him, he knew she never would. There was such a thing as being too different. And though they were very similar, they were very different where it mattered. She was compassionate and so full of light, while he was the most powerful, most evil creature in the world. He'd killed so many people she'd cared about, and would still kill a certain other if he crossed paths with the wolf boy. She would never be able to forgive him.

His love for the baby vampire was unrequited, but the magnitude was still off the scale. And he knew that if something should ever happen to his little vampire, that the world would know such a fury that it had never seen before. That fury would probably cripple even him, destroy everything that he was. His siblings thought they'd understood his rationale of why love was such a weakness, but they didn't. It wasn't because of the chance of trusting someone; it was because of the chance of losing them. Love and loss had crippled even the greatest of men. And he knew that he was no different. His life would be forever tethered to his baby vampire. His fate was in her hands.

_Drawn together_  
_Painters brush stroke_  
_Sleight of hand we,_  
_We won't go up in smoke_  
_Fates colliding_  
_Love undying_

"Klaus!" he heard his name being called out just as he heard the front door open and then shut again. His heart skipped a beat before beating again with anticipation. He quickly flipped shut his sketch pad and tossed it aside on the coffee table.

"In here," he called back, signaling to her that he was in the sitting room. He gave a sideways glance at the mirror hanging across the room. Looking good, check.

When she turned the corner into the room, she looked absolutely ravishing. Her hair was wild and untamed and her cheeks had the slightest tinge of pink to them. She looked like she'd just walked out of one of his dreams. An angel walking amongst the vampire and humans. The angel that just walked into the lair of the devil.

"What can I do for you, love?"

At the sound of his voice, she hesitated, like she was rethinking coming here. A little off putting that even now she was afraid of him. Though she was smart to be. He could never be trusted, though he would never harm this beautiful creature in front of him. She was the only one that would always be safe from him. And if he had it his way, safe from everything.

He took a few steps closer to her and reached his hand up to push away a stray curl from her face, lingering for a moment, feeling the warmth and comfort of her skin. How he just wanted to be lost in those eyes that were looking up at him with such wonder, and such... sadness.

"I was afraid you'd left already," she said softly, reaching up to place her hand over his so that his cupped her cheek. She turned her face into the softness of his fingers and absolutely took his breath away. "I was afraid you'd left without saying goodbye."

And just like that, everything in him melted, just like always. The power she had over him was too immense. With just a look and a few words, he was ready to scrap all of his plans of moving back to New Orleans. Suddenly revenge and the thoughts of his kingdom didn't seem as important as the girl in front of him. Nothing was as important as her.

He leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then moving further to whisper in her ear, "I would never leave without saying goodbye to you."

A hope bloomed in his heart as he pulled her close into an embrace that said it all. Hope spread throughout his entire body as he felt her wrap her arms around him tightly as though she never wanted to let go. Hope that one day, she would find forgiveness and love him as much as he loved her. And for once, that hope didn't seem like a weakness. It felt like a drive that was charging him with resolve. "Know that this is not goodbye, love. It may be years, or even a century, but one day, we will meet again, and always remember that I intend to be your last love."

_Like the rising tide_  
_Beating hearts grow but never die_  
_To simplify_  
_I'll stand by your side_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Hope will never die_


End file.
